


Pillow ashes

by mysaldate



Series: Wordvember 2017 [8]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Michael refuses to go to sleep and Metatron is not too happy about it. Meanwhile, Sandalphon wonders what changed him so much since he first came in...





	Pillow ashes

"He refused again?"

Metatron threw himself on the bed with a growl. Of course Michael refused to go to sleep. That angel was more stubborn than a donkey! The brunette couldn't help but wonder if that was something they had in common, seeing for exactly how long had he been trying to get the archangel to finally go and rest. Both of them knew Michael needed it and that he might disappear if he keeps refusing to sleep. It wasn't that Metatron really wanted him alive though, he just wanted to have his way with him first. And right now, that was hardly even possible. Michael was far from being on top of his powers so the fight wouldn't probably even be worth it. It would be like crushing a bug.

He took the pillow he was holding just a second ago again and walked over to the fireplace in the room. In front of it, there was already another round soft pillow prepared for him. Sandalphon was really a good person to keep around and he never complained about anything too. Now he quietly handed him a box of chocolates. How glad the angel was to stuff his mouth full of them right now before he threw the pillow in the fire! The flames jumped a bit back as if afraid of the sudden new object before they slowly came back to explore curiously.

"Aren't the angels here like flames as well, Sandalphon?" Metatron asked with a bitter chuckle, "I remember them staring at me as if I was some sort of exotic animal when Michael brought me here. It took them a long time to get closer. And even then, they were careful. But once they got to know me, they clearly started thinking I'd let them do anything and they started getting on my nerves with their burning pride. Wasn't it the same for you?"

The taller male didn't reply. He simply took a cup of tea and handed it to the other. Metatron wasn't in this sort of philosophy mood often but when he was, he was usually right. The angels here were suspicious about anyone who happened to come from the human realm and their ignorance towards that realm, caused by nothing but their pride, sometimes seemed to be almost on the verge of hatress. Of course this was burning like fire inside his soul. But there was one more thing about fire that reminded him of angels.

After the fire died off, something new was created every time. From burnt land rised new plants, growing stronger and faster than before. And in the lands angels destroyed or took over, people were much quicker to advance in science and arts. And in Metatron's case, the heat brang up new emotions, new opinions he didn't even know about before. He wasn't like the pillow that burnt to nothing but ashes. He was more like a gold ingot that only got clearer as the unpre parts of it evaporated. He wasn't who he was before making a vow with Michael. At that time, he was still suitable for Heaven.


End file.
